powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ranger Motifs
The Power Rangers teams feature various motifs as well as designs of individual Rangers year by year, resulting in an ever-increasing and diverse range of heroes seen today. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season One) *Power Rangers - Dinosaurs/Prehistoric animals **Red Ranger - Tyrannosaurus **Black Ranger - Mastodon **Blue Ranger - Triceratops **Yellow Ranger - Sabre-toothed Tiger **Pink Ranger - Pteradactyl **Green Ranger - Dragonzord Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season Two) *Power Rangers - Prehistoric animals/Mythological creatures **Red Ranger - Tyrannosaurus/Red Dragon **Black Ranger - Mastodon/Lion **Blue Ranger - Triceratops/Unicorn **Yellow Ranger - Sabre-toothed Tiger/Griffin **Pink Ranger - Pteradactyl/Firebird **White Ranger - Tigerzord Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season Three) *Ninja Rangers - Ninjas/Animals **White Ninja Ranger - Falcon **Red Ninja Ranger - Ape **Pink Ninja Ranger - Crane **Blue Ninja Ranger - Wolf **Yellow Ninja Ranger - Bear **Black Ninja Ranger - Frog *Ninjor - Ninja **Ninjor Battle Mode - Samurai Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers *Aquitar Rangers - Aliens/Ninjas/Animals **Red Alien Ranger - Ape **White Alien Ranger - Crane **Blue Alien Ranger - Wolf **Yellow Alien Ranger - Bear **Black Ninja Ranger - Frog Power Rangers Zeo *Zeo Rangers - Geometric shapes **Zeo Ranger V - Red - Star **Zeo Ranger IV - Green - Square **Zeo Ranger III - Blue - Triangle **Zeo Ranger II - Yellow -Two bars **Zeo Ranger I - Pink - Circle **Gold Ranger - "Oh" (王, King) Power Rangers Turbo *Turbo Rangers - Vehicles **Red Turbo Ranger - Sports car **Blue Turbo Ranger - Pickup truck **Green Turbo Ranger - Minivan **Yellow Turbo Ranger - SUV **Pink Turbo Ranger - Compact Car *Blue Senturion - Police car/Officer Power Rangers In Space *Space Rangers - Space/Electronic devices **Red Space Ranger - Computer **Black Space Ranger - Digital TV **Blue Space Ranger - Satellite **Yellow Space Ranger - Digital Camera **Pink Space Ranger - Cellphone **Silver Space Ranger - Microchip Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *Galaxy Rangers- Galaxy/Animals/Elements **Galaxy Red - Lion/Fire **Galaxy Green - Condor/Wind **Galaxy Blue - Gorilla/Water **Galaxy Yellow - Wolf/Lightning **Galaxy Pink - Wildcat/Nature *Magna Defender - Bull/Medieval knight Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue *Lightspeed Rangers - Rescue services **Red Lightspeed Ranger - Firefighter **Blue Lightspeed Ranger - Lifeguard **Green Lightspeed Ranger - Aerial rescue **Yellow Lightspeed Ranger - Sportsgirl **Pink Lightspeed Ranger - Paramedic **Titanium Ranger - Unknown Power Rangers Time Force *Time Force Rangers - Time travelers/Clock **Time Force Red - Red vector/Triangle **Time Force Blue - Blue vector/Rectangle **Time Force Green - Green vector/Diamond **Time Force Yellow - Yellow vector/Circle **Time Force Pink - Pink vector/Heart *Quantum Ranger - Crimson vector/Fire/Tyrannosaurus Power Rangers Wild Force *Wild Force Rangers - Animals **Red Wild Force Ranger - Lion **Yellow Wild Force Ranger - Eagle **Blue Wild Force Ranger - Shark **Black Wild Force Ranger - Bison **White Wild Force Ranger - White Tiger **Lunar Wolf Ranger - Wolf Power Rangers Ninja Storm *Ninja Rangers - Ninjas/Elements **Wind Rangers - Ninjas/Animals/Elements/Wind ***Red Wind Ranger - Hawk/Air ***Blue Wind Ranger - Dolphin/Water ***Yellow Wind Ranger - Lion/Earth **Thunder Rangers - Ninjas/Beetles/Thunder ***Crimson Thunder Ranger - Japanese rhinoceros beetle ***Navy Thunder Ranger - Stag beetle **Green Samurai Ranger - Samurai/Star/Baseball player/Fire Power Rangers Dino Thunder *Dino Rangers - Dinosaurs **Red Dino Ranger - Tyrannosaurus ***Triassic Ranger - Tyrannosaurus/Styracosaurus **Blue Dino Ranger - Triceratops **Yellow Dino Ranger - Pteranodon **Black Dino Ranger - Brachiosaurus **White Dino Ranger - Tupuxuara Power Rangers SPD *SPD Rangers - Police officers/Numbers **SPD Red Ranger - 1 **SPD Blue Ranger - 2 **SPD Green Ranger - 3 **SPD Yellow Ranger - 4 **SPD Pink Ranger - 5 **SPD Omega Ranger - VI (Roman numeral for 6) **SPD Shadow Ranger - 100/Canine **SPD Cat Ranger - 百 (Japanese numeral for 100)/Cat **SPD Nova Ranger - M (Roman numeral for 1000) **A-Squad Rangers - SWAT team Power Rangers Mystic Force *Mystic Rangers - Wizardry/Mythical creatures/Elements **Red Mystic Ranger - Phoenix/Fire **Yellow Mystic Ranger - Garuda/Lightning **Blue Mystic Ranger - Mermaid/Water **Pink Mystic Ranger - Sprite/Wind **Green Mystic Ranger - Minotaur/Earth **Solaris Knight - Genie/Train/Conductor/Sun **White Mystic Ranger - Fairy Godmother/Yuki-Onna/Ice **Wolf Warrior - Black Knight/Centaur/Wolf/Fire Power Rangers Operation Overdrive *Overdrive Rangers - Treasure hunters/Vehicles/Adventure **Red Overdrive Ranger - Dump truck **Black Overdrive Ranger - Race car **Blue Overdrive Ranger - Autogyro **Yellow Overdrive Ranger - Bulldozer **Pink Overdrive Ranger - Submarine **Mercury Ranger - Fire truck *Sentinel Knight - Sword Power Rangers Jungle Fury *Jungle Fury Rangers - Martial arts/Qi/Animals **Jungle Fury Red Ranger - Tiger **Jungle Fury Blue Ranger - Jaguar **Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger - Cheetah **Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger - Wolf **Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger - Rhinoceros **Spirit Rangers - Animals ***Jungle Fury Shark Ranger - Shark ***Jungle Fury Bat Ranger - Bat ***Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger - Elephant *Warriors - Martial arts/Qi/Animals **Black Lion Warrior - Lion **Green Chameleon Warrior - Chameleon Power Rangers RPM *Ranger Operators - Vehicles/Animals **Ranger Operator Series Red - Race Car/Eagle ***Ranger Operator Series Red (Shark Attack Mode) - Race Car/Eagle/Shark **Ranger Operator Series Blue - Bus/Lion **Ranger Operator Series Yellow - RV/Bear **Ranger Operator Series Green - Bicycle/Shark **Ranger Operator Series Black - Police Car/Wolf **Ranger Operator Series Gold - Helicopter/Falcon **Ranger Operator Series Silver - Jet/Tiger **PaleoMax Rangers (toy exclusive) - Trains/Prehistoric creatures ***Mammoth Ranger - Steam locomotive/Mammoth ***T-Rex Ranger - Freight liner/Tyrannosaurus Rex ***Triceratops Ranger - Freight liner/Triceratops Power Rangers Samurai & Super Samurai *Samurai Rangers - Samurais/Kanji/Animals **Red Samurai Ranger - "Hi" (火, Fire)/Lion ***Super Red Samurai Ranger - "Hi" (火, Fire)/Lion ***Red Samurai Ranger (Shark Attack Mode) - "Hi" (火, Fire)/Lion/Shark ***Red Samurai Ranger (Shogun Mode) - "Hi" (火, Fire)/Lion/Shogun **Blue Samurai Ranger - "Mizu" (水, Water)/Dragon ***Super Blue Samurai Ranger - "Mizu" (水, Water)/Dragon ***Blue Samurai Ranger (Shogun Mode) - "Mizu" (水, Water)/Dragon/Shogun **Pink Samurai Ranger - "Ten" (天, Heaven)/Turtle ***Super Pink Samurai Ranger - "Ten" (天, Heaven)/Turtle ***Pink Samurai Ranger (Shogun Mode) - "Ten" (天, Heaven)/Turtle/Shogun **Green Samurai Ranger - "Moku" (木, Wood)/Bear ***Super Green Samurai Ranger - "Moku" (木, Wood)/Bear ***Green Samurai Ranger (Shark Attack Mode) (used only one time)- "Moku" (木, Wood)/Bear/Shark ***Green Samurai Ranger (Shogun Mode) (unused in show, except in archive footage) - "Moku" (木, Wood)/Bear/Shogun **Yellow Samurai Ranger - "Tsuchi" (土, Earth)/Monkey ***Super Yellow Samurai Ranger - "Tsuchi" (土, Earth)/Monkey ***Yellow Samurai Ranger (Shogun Mode) (unused in show, except in archive footage) - "Tsuchi" (土, Earth)/Monkey/Shogun **Gold Samurai Ranger - "Hikari" (光, Light)/Squid/Lobster ***Super Gold Samurai Ranger (never used) - "Hikari" (光, Light)/Squid/Lobster ***Gold Samurai Ranger (Shogun Mode) (toy exclusive) - "Hikari" (光, Light)/Squid/Lobster/Shogun **The Grand Shogun - "Hi" (火, Fire)/Lion/Shogun Power Rangers Megaforce *Mega Rangers - Animals (Angels in source material) **Megaforce Red - Sky/Dragon **Megaforce Pink - Sky/Phoenix **Megaforce Black - Land/Snake **Megaforce Yellow - Land/Tiger **Megaforce Blue - Sea/Shark *Robo Knight - Lion/Knight/Zord Power Rangers Super Megaforce *Super Mega Rangers - Pirates/Power Rangers **Super Megaforce Red - Red Ranger **Super Megaforce Blue - Blue Ranger **Super Megaforce Yellow - Yellow Ranger **Super Megaforce Green - Green Ranger **Super Megaforce Pink - Pink Ranger **Super Megaforce Silver - Silver Ranger/Sixth Ranger/Anchor ***Ranger Operator Series Gold/Silver - Ranger Operator Series Gold/Ranger Operator Series Silver ***Gold Mode - 15 Sixth Rangers (Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger/Mighty Morphin White Ranger/Gold Zeo Ranger/Silver Space Ranger/Quantum Ranger/Lunar Wolf Ranger/Green Samurai Ranger/White Dino Ranger/S.P.D. Omega Ranger/Solaris Knight/Mercury Ranger/Ranger Operator Series Gold/Ranger Operator Series Silver/Gold Samurai Ranger/Robo Knight) Power Rangers Dino Charge & Dino Super Charge *Dino Charge Rangers - Dinosaurs **Dino Charge Red Ranger - Tyrannosaurus **Dino Charge Black Ranger - Parasaurolophus **Dino Charge Blue Ranger - Stegosaurus **Dino Charge Green Ranger - Velociraptor **Dino Charge Pink Ranger - Triceratops **Dino Charge Gold Ranger - Pteranodon **Dino Charge Aqua Ranger - Ankylosaurus **Dino Charge Graphite Ranger - Pachycephalosaurus **Dino Charge Purple Ranger - Plesiosaurus **Dino Charge Silver Ranger - Brachiosaurus Power Rangers Ninja Steel & Super Ninja Steel *Ninja Steel Rangers – Ninja Nexus Star/Animals/Vehicles **Ninja Steel Red – Shinobi/Red Ninja Power Star **Ninja Steel Blue – Dragon/Blue Ninja Power Star **Ninja Steel Yellow – Dump truck/Yellow Ninja Power Star **Ninja Steel White – Dog/White Ninja Power Star **Ninja Steel Pink – Train/Pink Ninja Power Star **Ninja Steel Gold – Bull/Bull Rider/Gold Ninja Power Star Power Rangers Beast Morphers Power Rangers HyperForce * HyperForce Rangers - Time travel/Mythical Animals/Constellations ** Red Ranger - Lion ** Black Ranger - Cerberus ** Blue Ranger - Serpent ** Yellow Ranger - Ram ** Pink Ranger - Phoenix ** Green Ranger - Hydra New Powers Squadron Powers * Squadron Rangers - Martial Arts/Qi/Mythical Animals ** Red See also *Sentai Motifs * Category:Power Rangers